El peor día del año…San Valentín
by joya blanca
Summary: Para todos los que piensan que estan solos y la pasan mal en este dia, una bella y corta historia del dia del "amor".


l peor día del año….San Valentín

Ben 10 no me pertenece

Un niño de 12 años, se levanto sin ánimo ese día, no vio su calendario pero sabia perfectamente que día era, era día del año que más detestaba del universo….San Valentín.

-¡DEVLIN! El desayuno se enfría.

-El peor día del año, ¡maldito 14 de febrero!…. ¡ya voy mamá!

Muchas cosas en su vida habían cambiado; Primero descubrió que su padre adoptivo Ben Tennyson era en realidad su Tío y que su Tía Gwendolhyn resulto ser su madre, luego su padre se reformo y se caso con su madre, y finalmente descubrió que a pesar de la piel morena de Kenny Tennyson era hijo de Julie Yamamoto con quien Ben 10.000 finalmente se caso…..Ahora todos Vivian juntos en los Cuarteles Tennyson…Si muchas cosas habían cambiado pero su odio por ese día del demonio seguía intacto.

-¡Puaj! ¡Que asco!.. (Al entrar al comedor, no pudo evitar asquearse al ver a sus padres y tíos dándose becitos)… ¿no creen que es muy temprano para las cursilerías?

-No te quejes enano… (Le respondió su padre)…algún día tú también lo harás y te gustara.

-Ver a gente besándose es asqueroso… (Dijo su tío Ben con tono juguetón)….pero besar es algo completamente distinto, ¡eso te lo juro!

-Lo dudo mucho…. ¿donde esta Kenny?

-Salio temprano con tu Bisabuelo… (Dijo la pelirroja al servirle el cereal)…no dijeron a que.

Sin mucho animo desayuno y al ver que las cursilerías continuarían en su casa, decidió encerrarse en su habitación y usar la computadora hasta la hora del almuerzo…No era las cursilerías de los enamorados lo que realmente le revolvía el estomago, si no que por alguna extraña broma del destino ¡LAS PEORES COSAS DE SU VIDA HABIAN OCURRIDO ESE DIA!

-Maldito día, ¡desearía que la tierra me tragara!... (Dijo con tono depresivo)…por lo menos tengo el ultimo videojuego "de los sumos samurai" para poder pasar el día.

Se sentó enfrente de su computadora y al lado de la pantalla noto que estaba una carta escondida.

-¿Será una broma?, bueno no tengo nada mejor que hacer, veamos…

"Estimado Devlin, juntémoslos en la plaza a las 16:00hrs, en la segunda banca ¡no faltes!"

-¡No puedo lo, una carta de amor!, ja ja ja ja…sin remitente y escrita en computador… (Arrugo el papel y lo tiro al basurero)…lo siento "admirador secreto" no tengo animo de salir el día de hoy.

Siguió su plan...Jugo hasta la hora de la hora del almuerzo con toda su familia…Excepto Kenny.

-¿Kenny no a llegado aún? , no se suponía que salio contigo.

-Tuvo algo que hacer… (Contesto misteriosamente el viejo)…llegara más tarde.

El niño con un poco más de animo almorzó y subió a su habitación solo para encontrar otra carta donde encontró la primera.

"Devlin….por favor juntémoslos en el parque a las 16:00hrs, en la segunda banca, ¡no es broma!"

-Otra vez sin remitente y escrito en computadora… (Dijo arrugando el papel y tirandolo al basurero)…Esto ya se esta poniendo raro…son las 15:45hrs….si se tomo tantas molestias no puedo dejarlo plantado.

Tal como estaba fue al parque a la hora indicada, solo para encontrar una carta con su nombre en la banca junto a una rosa roja.

"Sube al techo del mall…. ¡no es broma!, te sorprenderás"

-¿Con que a si va a ser la cosa?

El niño curioso llego al mall y fue detenido por un guardia de seguridad.

-¿tu eres Devlin Levin? ¿No es cierto?

-Si ese soy yo… (Contesto algo confundido)… ¿para que pregunta?

-¡OH por nada!... (Dijo el guardia guiñándole un ojo)…lo están esperando, sígame.

El guardia lo llevo hasta un ascensor que solo los empleados pueden usar para llegar al techo…Al llegar se encontró con hermoso jardín con rozas azules y rojas, con una mesa y sillas blancas en el centro, con un chef preparando hamburguesas en una esquina y un conjunto de violinistas tocando una dulce canción de amor en la otra.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS ES TODO ESTO?

-¿Te gusta?, lo planeé todo para ti.

El pelinegro se dio la vuelta para encontrarse de cara con su primo Kenny con una enorme sonrisa, quien vestía elegantemente y traía un enorme ramo de rozas azules en las manos.

-Toma, tu papá me dijo que son tus favoritas... (Dijo el niño de 11 años dándole el ramo al de 12)…dime ¿te gusta?, el bisabuelo me ayudo un poco a lograrlo, ¡pero conste que la idea fue mía!

-No entiendo… ¿Por qué hiciste todo esto?

-¿No es obvió?... (Dijo el moreno rascándose la cabeza, algo nervioso y sonrojándose)…Tú me….tú me….

-¿yo te que?

-Tú me gustas.

Esas palabras "tú me gustas", el pelinegro nunca en su vida pensó que las escucharía…El que siempre se consideró un monstruo horripilante con quien nadie querría estar ni un millón de años…Un adefesio , un ser que no es ni osmodian, ni adonita ni humano si no una mezcla de todos.

-¿Es en serio?... (Dijo el pelinegro con lagrimas de emoción)… ¡Si esto es una broma te juro que te pateare el trasero hasta la luna!

-No es broma…Me gustas Devlin…yo…yo…yo te amo Devlin.

Emocionado hasta las ultimas abrazo al moreno y le dio un suave beso.

-De…Devlin.

-Yo….yo… (Ahora el que rascaba la cabeza y se ponía nervioso era el)…Tam…también me gustas….yo…yo también te amo.

Ambos se sentaron, comieron hamburguesas y pasaron la tarde con las cursilerías que en la mañana el niño de 12 años se revolvían el estomago…Pronto todo lo malo de los años anteriores se fue de su mente y el San Valentín resulto no ser tan malo después de todo.

¿Les gusto?, se que ya paso san Valentín pero leí una historia de Gwen x Kevin en ese día que me inspiro a escribir.

Además se me cayo la interne y tuve unos problemas con mi Comput.

Dígame la verdad Kenny x Devlin ¿no son una pareja adorable?


End file.
